Blue's Birthday
Blue's Birthday is an episode of Blue's Clues from season two. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Slippery *Sidetable *Mailbox *Magenta *Paprika *Shovel *Pail *Freddy *Fifi *Baby Bear *Gingerbread Boy *Turquoise (debut) *Cash Register *Children *Birthday Notebook Special Mailtime Appearances: *Amanda Bynes *Michelle Trachtenberg *Gloria Estefan *Rosie O'Donnell *Tia & Tamera Mowry *The Cast of Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (UK version only) Summary Steve welcomes the viewers in, saying that they are the first guests for Blue's party. He says that the viewers are early and, since they are, he wants to ask for the viewers' help in getting things ready for the party and playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue wants for her birthday. The viewers agree and help out with the special dance for Blue. Later, we find our first clue, which is the color green. Then, Steve helps out by fixing some things that are out of place. The viewers notice a cupcake that is missing sprinkles and a party invitation that got dropped on the ground. They also help to complete a set of balloons that was missing one and place a missing napkin on a table. Steve then skidoos to the present store and picks out gifts for Blue, we buy her a stuffed blue puppy and Steve buys her a turquoise turtle. He skiddos home and finds the second clue, a tank. Later, party games are played. Blue gets a Birthday Letter from celebrities wishing Blue a happy birthday . Then, many characters watch as Blue unwraps her presents, each of which match the personalities of the friend that gave them to her. After the last clue, a shell, Steve sits down in the thinking chair and figures out that Blue wants a turtle for her birthday. Blue opens Steve's present and finds the pet turtle from the present store. Steve names the turtle "Turquoise". Blue then plays a brief round of "Pin the Tail on Mailbox" before the birthday cake is delivered. The cast sings the Birthday Candle Dance Song and Blue and Steve blow out the candles. Steve then thanks the viewer, sings the So Long Song, and the episode ends. The Three Clues The Color Green A Tank A Turtle shell Songs Blue's Birthday Songs Notes There was a PC game based on this episode released by Humongous Entertainment as "Blue's Birthday Adventure." Trivia/Easter Eggs This is Rob Partington's last episode as the show's primary Technical Manager and Ultimatte Specialist. Gloria Estefan and Rosie O'Donnell would later appear in the Sesame Street special Elmopalooza. This is the last episode to feature the original archive theme song from late Season 1. This is also the last episode to have the viewers sing-along with the song. Because of Jeffery Fernandez's hair styling for Steve in this episode, this episode marks the first time Steve's hair was shorter, not counting the theme song. In the US version, the credits are shown on the banner above the party. In the UK version, the credits are shown after Kevin blowns his party noise maker in the same white page as any other credits. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Nick Jr.